O GSR
by Kinfox
Summary: O GSR sob o ponto de vista do Grissom. É uma One shot.


Capítulo Único

Eu estava caminhando para os meus vigésimos anos de criminalística. Tinham sido anos dedicados ao trabalho, fazendo os mesmos procedimentos, desvendando casos, interrogando suspeitos e quebrando a cabeça quando algo parecia insolúvel... Eu não podia reclamar. Era o que eu gostava de fazer, era a minha vida.

Por anos, eu coloquei a minha carreira em primeiro plano. Nada mais importava para mim. Eu era o meu trabalho e o trabalho era a minha vida. Com isso, sem perceber, eu acabava negligenciando muitas coisas ao meu redor. Eu não tinha tempo para mim... Minha vida pessoal era um zero a esquerda. Eu ia da casa para o trabalho, e do trabalho para casa. Relacionamentos? Nem pensar...

Eu já a conhecia de uns anos atrás... Um fim de semana palestrando na universidade de Berkeley e eu nunca mais fora o mesmo. Eu também sabia que nós tínhamos nos envolvido e arrisco até a dizer, que ela fora a única que conseguira mexer tanto comigo... Fico me perguntando o porquê disso, mas nunca cheguei a uma resposta...

Não nos vimos por muito tempo depois, e qual não foi a minha surpresa quando eu me peguei ligando e convidando-a para vir trabalhar no LAB comigo? Foi um ato impulsivo, eu sei, mas até hoje eu agradeço o meu eu corajoso e impulsivo daquele dia, porque se não fosse por ele, ela não estaria trabalhando comigo no laboratório de Vegas...

Quando ela chegou, eu fiquei sem reação. Ela continuava linda, como sempre. Tinha amadurecido claro, era apenas uma garota quando nos conhecemos... Mas mesmo assim, tão mudada, ela continuava a mesma de sempre. Estranho dizer isso não? Mas é a mais pura verdade. Ela tinha mudado tanto, mas ao mesmo tempo também não tinha mudado nada.

Aquela proximidade toda entre nós começou a me abalar. Eu comecei a ver que não podia deixar de reparar nela. Ela... Ela era incrível e comecei a perceber que, assim como antes, tudo nela me atraía.

O sorriso, os olhos castanhos, a maneira de andar, os cabelos quase sempre batendo na altura dos ombros, ou das mechas que insistiam em cair sobre os olhos dela quando ela os prendia num rabo de cavalo ou coque, do corpo quentinho em que eu já havia me recostado tantas vezes no passado e com algumas curvas que muitas vezes me deixava perturbado...

Comecei a me pegar, observando cada movimento que ela fazia. Era um hábito quase que rotineiro... Eu perdia-me em pensamentos, onde nós estávamos juntos, e nessas horas, eu perguntava-me a mim mesmo, se não estava ficando maluco...

Como eu já disse antes, tudo nela me atraía. Mas acho que nada mais do que o sorriso e o gênio forte. Quando ela ria, eu conseguia entrar em sonhos, às vezes provocantes, ou até mesmo em sonhos simples. Ela também conseguia, de uma maneira inusitada, que eu fizesse coisas que eu jamais sonhei que seria capaz de fazer. Mas eu não me importei, nunca, pois estou com total dispor para ela.

Não me lembro quando exatamente, só sei que era um domingo, as coisas começaram a acontecer entre a gente. Não é bem isso que você deve estar pensando... (Isso também aconteceu, é claro, mas em outro dia...) Estávamos no meu carro, voltando de uma cena de crime e eu não sei muito bem o que se passou pela cabeça dela naquele momento, só sei que me lembro muito bem quando ela me beijou. Os lábios quentes sob os meus... Fora uma sensação única, da qual eu nunca vou me esquecer.

Naquele momento, ainda aproveitando o máximo da coragem que ela tinha tido, sem nem ao menos desgrudar-me dela, eu conclui que nós dois já tínhamos perdido muito tempo. Não precisamos de muita conversa, sempre fora assim com a gente... Sem muitas palavras, mas com muita compreensão dos dois lados. (Essa é a vantagem de se estar junto de alguém que te conhece melhor do que você mesmo...)

O nosso segredo virou motivo de divertimento para nós dois. Tínhamos que manter o relacionamento em segredo dos amigos, já que estávamos quebrando as regras do LAB e por isso passamos por diversas situações, digamos assim, apertadas... Uma vez tive que me esconder por duas horas na lavanderia do apartamento de Sara, tudo porque Catherine tinha aparecido por lá sem avisar... Foi um horror...

Conseguimos manter tudo em segredo por um bom tempo. Tudo estava muito bem... Estávamos ambos muito felizes, realizados e completos por estarmos juntos um do outro. Mas eu acabei tendo que abrir a minha boca, quando ela entrara em perigo ao ser seqüestrada por Natalie Davis, a assassina das miniaturas.

Eu não podia fazer nada, a não ser falar. Eu estava apavorado, não podia perdê-la de jeito nenhum! Todos ficaram surpresos com a revelação, mas acho que não tiveram muito tempo para digeri-la, já que estávamos todos trabalhando duro para encontrá-la...

Não sei nem descrever o que eu senti quando a encontramos no deserto. Lembro-me bem que ela estava completamente vermelha por causa do sol, tinha ferimentos por todo o corpo e pior, não estava respondendo aos paramédicos. Os sinais vitais estavam fracos devido à exposição ao sol e conseqüente desidratação.

Senti que a única coisa que poderia fazer no momento, era ficar do lado dela o máximo possível. Por isso, entrei no helicóptero que estava levando-a para o hospital. Não larguei a mão dela nem por um segundo, enquanto observava os paramédicos fazerem os procedimentos necessários. Para meu total alívio, ela abriu os olhos antes mesmo de chegarmos ao hospital... Eu sabia que ela não ia desistir tão fácil assim, ela não seria ela se desistisse tão fácil...

Depois de superado o susto, e os traumas que tinha pelo corpo, nós dois nos tocamos que devíamos explicações a Ecklie e aos nossos amigos. Depois de tanto tempo nos escondendo, íamos ter que finalmente explicar tudo a eles.

Qual não foi nossa surpresa, quando nada nos aconteceu? Nós estávamos infringindo as regras do laboratório e mesmo assim, a única coisa que recebemos foi um sermão de Ecklie por não termos contato nada antes. Ele também disse que Sara teria que, a partir de agora, reportar-se para Catherine e não a mim...

Nem ligamos para isso, estávamos muito surpresos por não termos sido demitidos ou advertidos... Porém, mesmo tendo a opção de se reportar a Catherine, ela preferiu ser transferida para a equipe da manhã. Disse que seria melhor para nós dois, e eu não me coloquei contra.

Os dias foram passando e eu estava percebendo que ela estava agindo estranhamente. Parecia sempre cansada e triste quando nos encontrávamos, mesmo que ela tentasse ao máximo não deixar isso transparecer para mim... A nossa convivência também estava um pouco limitada, devido aos nossos diferentes horários de trabalho. Nós nos víamos muito menos do que anteriormente...

Eu, porém, só conseguia ter uma coisa em mente. Eu queria pedi-la em casamento. Eu a amava mais do que tudo, eu sabia que ela era a mulher da minha vida, e o casamento parecia ser a ordem natural das coisas... Mesmo para nós dois que sempre fôramos avessos as "ordens naturais das coisas"...

A proposta não fora nada demais. Na verdade, eu falara no assunto com uma casualidade, que parecia estar tratando de coisas banais e rotineiras. Eu nunca vou esquecer o olhar de surpresa dela. Mesmo através daquela roupa especial para o cultivo de abelhas, eu podia ver claramente o que ela estava sentindo.

Eu não conseguia caber dentro de mim de tanta felicidade, quando ela disse que aceitava. Os amigos também ficaram animados com a notícia . Todos diziam que nunca imaginavam passar por aquela situação um dia: _"Grissom e Sara casados, ainda mais, um com o outro!" _Mas eu não ligava, porque nós dois estávamos felizes e era isso que importava para mim.

Foi aí que, ela tomou uma atitude inesperada. Resolveu ir embora, abandonar Vegas, abandonar o laboratório e pior, me abandonar. Ela deixara uma carta, na qual, eu acreditara firmemente, mas não podia deixar de sentir-me abalado... Nós íamos nos casar, ora! Mas também confesso que entendi os motivos, e não podia fazer nada além de esperar por ela...

Os dias arrastavam-se sem ela por perto... Era um pior do que o outro. Nada parecia estar no lugar lá em casa... Era como se ela fosse aparecer pela porta a qualquer momento, brincar com Hank e depois vir me beijar como só ela conseguia fazer. Ela ligou-me finalmente, depois de dias sem notícias.

Ela estava fazendo uma pesquisa no Porto Rico e depois partiria para algum lugar na América do Sul, que ela ainda não sabia onde seria. Fiquei insatisfeito em só poder escutar a voz dela. Eu queria mais. Queria tocá-la, sentir o corpo quente dela... Mas ela manteve-se impassível, disse que não voltaria ainda.

Senti-me ainda pior, quando um tempo depois, ela me enviou um vídeo por email onde sutilmente sugeriu que nós terminássemos tudo. Segundo ela, estávamos longe um do outro, e ela não queria me prender, nem nada do tipo... (Mal sabia ela que já tinha me prendido há muito tempo...) Eu fiquei parado ao ouvi-la falando aquilo e um medo se instalou em mim. Será que tinha arranjado outra pessoa? Alguém mais novo?

Quando desliguei meu computador, eu já estava certo do que eu iria fazer. Era a única solução no momento. Eu iria atrás dela, seja em Porto Rico, ou qualquer outro lugar em que ela se encontrasse. Catherine me deu apoio, assim como os outros e eu me despedi do LAB. O LAB que fora minha segunda casa por tantos anos...

Nem me lembro quanto tempo andei com sede e cansado naquela mata fechada e quente, só lembro que esqueci qualquer coisa assim que eu finalmente atingi o acampamento na clareira. Ela estava ali, a poucos metros de mim. Continuava a mesma, apenas com os cabelos mais curtos desde a última vez que eu a vira pessoalmente.

Não consegui me segurar nem por mais um segundo que fosse. Eu precisava dela mais do que nunca. E assim que nos beijamos, senti que ela também precisava de mim da mesma forma. Nesse momento, senti que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Que nós nos completávamos, nos amávamos e precisávamos ficar juntos, isso era fato mais do que comprovado. Por isso, resolvemos ceder as necessidades um do outro. Sara não queria voltar ao LAB e eu queria lecionar em alguma das universidades que me convidavam há anos... Ela concordou em partir comigo para onde eu quisesse, já que poderia continuar a pesquisa dela em qualquer lugar em que ela estivesse morando.

Escolhemos a Sorbonne, na França. Seria uma experiência nova para nós dois. Arrumamos nossas coisas e partimos para Paris. Casamo-nos também, finalmente. Passamos ótimos tempos em Paris... Divertimo-nos muito no começo em que Sara não dominava o francês, mas depois eu a ajudei e ela conseguiu aprender bem rápido a maioria das coisas.

Estávamos indo muito bem, até que ela resolveu que queria voltar para os EUA. Tinha terminado a pesquisa dela, e queria trabalhar... Eu a entendia, mas depois de conversarmos bastante, decidimos que ela voltaria sozinha para lá. Eu não podia abandonar tudo o que eu construíra na Sorbonne, de uma hora para outra... Eu precisava de um tempo.

Ela também entendeu o meu lado, e disse que voltaria sozinha. Nossos amigos ficaram animadíssimos com a volta dela e ela também estava animada em poder estar de volta a Las Vegas. Nós combinamos de nos ver uma vez por mês, até a minha volta ao país. Falávamo-nos diariamente pela internet e as saudades eram maiores a cada vez que nos víamos, seja pessoalmente ou virtualmente.

Nosso modo nada convencional de estarmos casados, acabou provocando alguns desentendimentos em família. Minha mãe não se conformava de jeito nenhum, que nós pudéssemos estar casados e morando em continentes diferentes e falara algumas coisas desagradáveis para Sara... Ela por sua vez, não ficou quieta e as duas acabaram estranhando-se por esse motivo. Eu tentava apaziguar os dois lados, mas aquelas duas eram as duas mulheres mais orgulhosas e teimosas que eu já conhecera na vida... E não adiantava discutir com elas!

Os meses estavam se passando e eu só tinha uma coisa na cabeça. Queria voltar para Las Vegas. Queria estar perto de Sara, perto da minha mãe, dos amigos... Enfim, queria retomar a antiga vida, que eu tanto gostava. Não que me sentisse infeliz lecionando ali na Sorbonne, muito pelo contrário, tinha gostado muito do tempo em que passara ali. Mas queria voltar para Vegas porque sabia que ali, era o meu lugar. Na verdade, sabia que meu lugar era onde Sara estava.

Os meses iam se passando e eu só estava com um pensamento e vontade: Voltar para Las Vegas. Eu sabia que meu lugar era ao lado de Sara e eu não agüentava mais ficar tão longe dela como nós estávamos. Eu tinha gostado muito de passar aquele tempo na França, mas sabia que meu lugar era em Las Vegas.

O clima entre minha mãe e Sara começou a melhorar depois que ela nos chamou para contar uma novidade. Lembro-me bem que era um sábado à noite e estava fazendo muito frio. Em Las Vegas era mais cedo e parecia estar fazendo calor, já que tanto minha mãe quanto Sara, estavam vestidas bem à vontade... Nem eu, muito menos a minha mãe, sabíamos o que estávamos fazendo ali, com toda aquela pressa, mas Sara disse que queria contar uma coisa que tinha descoberto aquela manhã. Mal começamos a nos falar e ela largou a notícia: Estava grávida.

" _- Estou grávida. – ela disse de repente enquanto nós três conversávamos. Ela também fazia os sinais com as mãos, para participar minha mãe da conversa._

_Eu fiquei parado sem reação, olhando para as duas através da tela do computador. Ela me encarava sorrindo e de repente, escutamos um choro repentino._

_- Betty? – ela chamou mamãe – O que houve? Isso é motivo para choro? – ela perguntou preocupada e confusa._

_Minha mãe negou com a cabeça, mas também não disse nada. Sara me encarou preocupada enquanto consolava a minha mãe. Depois de um tempinho, mamãe levantou a cabeça e finalmente se pronunciou com as mãos._

_- Estou emocionada, só isso. – ela disse secando os olhos e rindo de si mesma – Já tinha desistido de ter um neto, isso é uma surpresa para mim... _

_Sara pareceu mais relaxada e riu junto com ela. Eu ainda permanecia parado e estático, ainda não tinha dito nada para Sara._

_- Gil! – mamãe fez os sinais me chamando – Você ouviu o que a sua mulher disse? Você vai ter um filho e não diz nada para ela? – ela brigou comigo._

_- Eu não sei o que dizer... – eu disse confuso – Quer dizer, estou surpreso e muito feliz, mas não tenho como demonstrar isso em palavras._

_Sara sorriu para mim e eu soube que para ela, aquilo era suficiente. Minha mãe finalmente a atacou com seus abraços gigantescos, assustando-a._

_- Ah querida, essa é a melhor notícia que você pode nos dar! – minha mãe disse para ela _

_Sara surpreendeu-se com a mudança de comportamento de mamãe para com ela, mas pareceu gostar. Eu senti que as duas ficariam muito bem daquele momento em diante."_

Confesso que fora pego de surpresa com a notícia. Nós dois sempre éramos tão cuidadosos, onde tínhamos errado?

Por fim, forcei-me a lembrar da última visita que ela me fizera no mês passado. Nós só nos víamos uma vez por mês, e por isso, ficávamos um pouco irracionais quando nos encontrávamos... A saudade era muito grande e não nos deixava lembrar algo tão pequeno como... _Uma camisinha._

Tudo bem, a camisinha nunca era usada, mas também nunca tivemos bebês antes... Foi aí que me lembrei, tardiamente, que Sara dissera que estava tendo problemas com o anticoncepcional e por isso, teria que trocá-lo. Nesse meio tempo, ela não tomaria nada.

Pronto, eu descobrira a equação matemática cujo resultado era um bebê gordinho e lindo que no momento estava quentinho dentro da barriga da mãe. **E eu era o pai**. Meu Deus, nunca me imaginara nessa situação antes... Era tudo muito novo para mim, mas eu não podia deixar de dizer que estava feliz com tudo aquilo...

Não demorei muito tempo para perceber que agora mais do que nunca, eu precisava voltar para Las Vegas. Consegui voltar em menos de uma semana, para a surpresa de Sara e de todo o resto.

Hoje em dia, eu e Sara estamos casados e moramos na mesma cidade, Las Vegas. Continuamos trabalhando no LAB, embora eu já esteja prestes a me aposentar e ela ainda precise contar alguns anos para o mesmo... Também temos dois cachorros (O Hank precisava de uma companhia... Eu o entendo.) e mais dois meninos que fazem a alegria da casa.

Sim, DOIS MENINOS. Levamos esse pequeno e duplo susto, quando Sara foi fazer o segundo ultra-som. Quase tive um treco quando o médico virou-se para nós e com a cara mais deslavada do mundo disse: _Olha só que bela surpresa nós temos aqui... Somos dois! _DOIS! Dá para imaginar isso? Sara ficou maluca... Pensava em como cuidaríamos de dois bebês se nem ao menos sabíamos cuidar de um... Mamãe também endoidara. Falava que eu tinha demorado, mas na hora em que resolvi fazer, fizera direito... Coisas de mamãe. Ela estava as mil maravilhas com Sara desde a notícia da gravidez e também ajudava no que podia.

Os meninos vieram só em dobro, mas às vezes a sensação que tenho, é a de que tenho dez crianças pela casa, tamanha é a bagunça que eles fazem. Conseguem por Sara e a mim de cabelos em pé a qualquer hora do dia... Mas mesmo assim, posso afirmar sem sombra de dúvidas, de que não desejo outra vida para mim...

Eu amo a Sara mais do que a mim mesmo e a melhor coisa que poderia ter-me acontecido foi ela ter aparecido na minha vida e me completado. Foi ela que me proporcionou meus melhores momentos, e também foi ela que me deu os maiores presentes da minha vida, os meninos.

A única coisa que ainda tenho para dizer, é que tudo isso valeu a pena, e eu tenho certeza que faria tudo de novo por ela. Não mudaria sequer um pedacinho. Faria tudo igual mesmo, porque mesmo com todos os altos e baixos pelos quais passamos, nós estamos juntos, felizes e com duas miniaturas nossas que andam, falam, às vezes enchem o nosso saco, mas que ainda assim, são os amores de nossas vidas. E no final das contas, é isso o que realmente importa.

**N/a: One shot rapidinha... ****Espero que tenham gostado! Reviews sempre são bem vindos, né? Beijos, Kin**


End file.
